


Oasis

by greatbriton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling the Hissing Wastes, the party stops near a nice spot of water.  Before Dorian can enjoy it he finds Bull has beaten him to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a Prompt: How about the party stopping by a camp in the Hissing Wastes, all hot and sand, in the middle of some canyons, but just near a little oasis of water, and ofc Dorian decide to take his turn exactly when Bull is already in... ghghgh
> 
> (Somewhat established relationship already)

"I said I was done with sand," Dorian grumbled under his breath. "Done with sand and sweating! Maker, the sweating."

Dorian stood under the shade of a thin tree and unbuckled then removed one boot, upturning it to frown at all the sand that poured out. He did the same with his other boot then worked at the buckles of his robe.

It had been a long day full of sun and Dorian would be a nug brained fool not to take advantage of the oasis of water nature had pitying offered him.

Dorian let his robes and attachments fall to the small clump of weeds with a rattle. Then, wearing only lower under garments, he put fingers under the fabric ready to remove them when a loud throat cleared behind him.

Dorian spun, hands flying away from his last bit of clothing. The Iron Bull was submerged in the water before him. Only the top of his shoulders and his head above the surface.

"Not that I mind," Bull said with a flirtatious smile.

Dorian didn’t return it. “And here I was thinking I might have an enjoyable dip.”

Bull moved forward in the water, ripples flowing out from his body. He looked like a horned beast ready to pounce. “It could still be enjoyable.”

He gave Bull a low hiss. “Alone, was preferred.”

Bull stopped his forward stalking and held up his hands, water dripping heavily back down to the surface.

Dorian looked around for signs that anybody in their group had headed this way as well. Satisfied that they had not, he moved to the edge of the water and dropped his last shred of clothing. It pooled around his ankles. He didn’t take his eyes off Bull’s face. Bull’s eyebrows rose and his eye moved down Dorian’s body, a tongue dabbed at his lower lip, then he watched Dorian enter the water. Dorian smirked as the cool liquid surrounded him. It felt refreshing.

Bull gave him his space but Dorian could see in his face that he was waiting in anticipation. Dorian ignored that, and let himself enjoy the water as he waded further in, swimming out nearer Bull. He passed by Bull, not even looking at him as he made his way to a large rockface that he could put his back to and relax. When he did just that, Dorian let out a long sigh, closing his eyes and smiling as the shade let him hide from the sun but feel the warmth of it. 

He opened his eyes, Bull having turned to watch him, head floating above the water with an intense look. 

"By far, one of my favorite resting spots we’ve found," Dorian said. 

Bull splashed lazily as he shifted in the water, his smile small and as soft as his features would allow. ”Not one complaint in that sentence.”

Dorian could not keep the smile from his lips, “I’m growing as a person in recent days.”

"I like it," Bull’s voice dropped low. He dipped just a little lower in the water, letting it wash over his lips before coming up again, his eye fixed on Dorian. "You smile a lot more, y’know. It’s hot. You’re hot."

Dorian averted his eyes briefly, dipping in the water himself to give him time to find a response. He didn’t know why it was so hard to take compliments from Bull. Maybe it was because he always looked you dead on to let you know he meant it. He never had to wonder when Bull said something. ”Argument for why I should smile less then. I can’t be the reason for all you poor souls being so distracted.”

Bull slid through the water, slowly wading closer to Dorian. ”That would be a shame.”

"A loss to be mourned," Dorian added. He nodded sagely as Bull came into arms reach. "But lucky for you, I don’t intend to stop." He smiled and grasped Bull’s horn to pull himself nearer. Bull gave a whisper of a moan and his arm wrapped around Dorian’s waist under the water. 

They grinned at each other, Dorian still holding onto Bull’s horn. He let his lips inch closer to Bull’s mouth as Bull’s other hand moved across Dorian’s back, sliding through water easily and making nothing more than the gentlest wake on the surface. 

"Wait," Dorian breathed. Bull blinked at him and waited. "Any one of them can come up here at any time."

Bull dismissed Dorian’s worry with a simple noise then swam them back to put Dorian’s back against the rockface again. ”Let me tell you something, Dorian,” Bull’s smile was large and proud. ”I can hold my breath for a long time.”

"What-"

Bull dipped under the water and before Dorian could finish a thought his mouth was around Dorian’s prick. He was teasing it to stiffness with his tongue and lips. It wasn’t the usual care Bull took with him but it was working all the same. Dorian groaned, grasping at the rocks with one hand and holding on tightly to one of Bull’s horns with the other. With it he could follow the movements of Bull’s head as it shifted. 

"Maker," Dorian breathed, eyes clenched shut. The water swirled quietly around him. It was strange to only hear his own breathing amongst the other soft sounds. His own breaths were intensifying with each passing second as his body rocked with Bull’s mouth under the water.

Then suddenly Bull stopped and Dorian couldn’t hold back the helpless groan that ripped from his throat. The horns appeared first, carefully, and then Bull’s face. 

"Anybody walk in on us yet?" His gray skin was wet and heated, breaths coming in heavy puffs. 

"You are actually the worst," Dorian’s voice was venom.

"Aw, I know."

Dorian gave a gruff grunt then pushed Bull’s head back under the water. Once Bull couldn’t see his face, he laughed and let his head press into the rock when Bull’s mouth returned to him. It was hot and cool all at once, tight and slippery. 

Bull didn’t interrupt again, staying below the surface for the remainder of the time it took to suck Dorian off. His mouth and tongue eager to create all the right motions to make Dorian lose his mind. He was gasping and tensing as Bull continued in an unrelenting rhythm. Until, finally it washed over him. His hips twitching hard and Bull’s arms wrapping around his body, pulling him closer and deeper. 

"Bull," Dorian sighed, his hands stroking over the top and sides of Bull’s face as he rode the after shocks. Only then did Bull ease off, kissing his way up Dorian’s body. 

When he broke the surface, Bull pressed his lips to Dorian’s hotly. It was desperate and Bull sucked in Dorian’s labored breaths. Dorian tasted the water and a bit of himself, the entire thing overwhelming. 

Bull finally pulled back, his chest heaving but a broad grin on his face. ”“Alone, is preferred”. Pfft.”

Dorian laughed.


End file.
